


Let You Shine

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Orgasm, Porn, Tandem Orgasm, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 45: Reality.  Follows Prompt 44, the morning after Sam's collaring... here lies porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

The reality of the situation is that Dean’s maybe a little too warm when he wakes up in the morning, with Sam cradled on his chest, every one of the long muscled limbs wrapped around him. He’s not going to object, though, and he simply smiles, catlike, and waits for the younger man to wake, knowing that the nubby flannel of the sleeping bag is going to feel like sandpaper on Sam’s well paddled bottom.

He’s well-rewarded when Sam does blink slowly to consciousness, by a full bodied Sam-squirm that brings Sam’s inner thigh rubbing across Dean’s half-hard cock, waking it up entirely. The boy whimpers, eliciting a chuckle from the older man, and finally manages to shimmy into a position that has his poor beleagured ass away from the sheets.

Dean’s looking into Sam’s eyes when he speaks, his voice no more than a morning rumble. “Problems, baby?” He can see Sam think about it for a minute before he replies.

“You spanked me too hard,” Sam says in a pouty sort of voice, eyes big and doe-like with a pleading that only he can manage.

“And who came so hard he nearly passed out?” It’s a rhetorical question, and since Sam has wormed his huge body even closer to Dean’s, if it is even possible, Dean runs a fond hand over the heated buttocks, feeling his own cock harden impossibly as he takes in the warmth. Not to mention the feeling of Sam’s rock hard erection that’s pressed against Dean’s side.

Sam blushes, which really shouldn’t be possible, given how hard his cock is.

“Dean…” his voice trails off, and he glances at his bare wrists, runs a hand over his bare throat. He smiles to himself, just slightly, hoping it won’t annoy Dean, and then gives the older man a shy look as he gives a silky twist to his hips, thrusting up against the cut, muscled hip between his legs.

“I have conditions,” comes the almost sultry growl from Dean.

“Really?” Sam’s awake enough now to contrive to adorn his face with his most innocent expression.

Dean reaches up, kisses him, tongue lapping over Sam’s before he breaks apart to reply. “You’re on top,” he purrs, and Sam has to reach down and grab the base of his cock to keep from coming, because ohmygod, the tone. Dean just smiles, because it’s going to make it even that much more hot, being able to watch Sam’s face as his ass rubs against the rough sheets.

“I… I…” Sam actually STUTTERS, which has the effect of Dean needing to copy Sam’s motion, hand wrapped around his OWN cock to keep from shooting off – damn boy sounds like an innocent, which Dean knows he’s bloody fucking not. He reaches up under the unused pillow, and the tube is still there. He wiggles it in front of Sam’s face, and is assaulted by the boy’s kisses, the feeling of Sam shifting between Dean’s willing legs, the sensation of Sam’s warm hands wandering over abs and pecs that are almost trembling with need.

Dean simply puts his longing into the return touches and caresses, into the depth of the kisses, and flexes his legs, settling Sam more firmly between them. He moans as Sam’s fingers find his entrance, slightly embarrassed at the noise, but hey, he was the one who’d gone to sleep without any relief, right? He arched up at the touch and Sam’s finger slipped easily inside, delving straight for Dean’s sweet spot, which had him shuddering beneath the boy. He wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t narrow his eyes at the obvious glee apparent on Sam’s face.

He simply squeezes around Sam’s fingers, and appreciates the groan that follows, and as gone as he is in the sensation, his brain still files the gleeful look away for retribution at some point in the future.

And then Sam’s pulsing cock is at his entrance, sliding smoothly into Dean’s carefully relaxed body, and both of them are moaning and clutching at one another, strong hands massaging into tight muscle, lips forming unspoken emotion into another language entirely. Sam rocks into him, and something in Dean relaxes, much to his surprise, and he takes the tense length of the boy into him, holds it tight.

Sam moans unashamedly, and stills for a moment. Dean knows he’s trying to hang onto his control, which is always shakiest first thing in the morning, and runs a firm hand down Sam’s back, presses his cheek up against the boy’s. The respite from the sensory overload allows a modicum of control to flow back into Sam’s spine, and he resumes a slow, languorous rhythm. Dean’s eyes flutter closed as his back arches.

It’s longer than either of them are willing to believe, when Dean’s gut finally clenches, and his cock spasms, his hole tightening impossibly around Sam. Sam’s in the middle of a deep thrust when it happens, and he loses control quickly, spurting hotly into Dean’s depths. Dean’s eyes roll back into his head at the dual sensation of the volcanic eruption of hot come from his cock just as he’s filled with jet after jet of Sam’s burning semen.

And then Sam’s collapsing on top of him, and Dean has to roll them both to the side as they cling to one another, gasping for air between the sparkles of light they’re both seeing in the morning air around them. And then Dean’s arms are tightening a little more around Sam, and Sam’s eyes are looking desperately into his, and then the words are hanging in the air between them like the rising sun-

“I love you.”

Neither one of them is sure who said it, if it was Sam or if it was Dean, or perhaps both of them speaking at the same moment, but the phrase wraps them deeper into one another, and two pairs of green eyes close as they listen to one another breathe in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Melissa Ferrick - Drive


End file.
